


Abandoment /reader x mercer frey

by Skyrimhoe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Mercer/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrimhoe/pseuds/Skyrimhoe
Summary: Y/N=Your nameY/R= Your raceThis is a female version but i could make a male version if you wantIm a bit new so go easy on me kiddos.When the guild master steals from them and abandons them without a trace what will Mercer Freys lover do in this situation? Will she kill him and return victorious or will she join him on his quest to set himself up for life?





	Abandoment /reader x mercer frey

"No...he wouldn't have." "I'm so sorry Lass." 

"He did it...he really did this, that son of a bitch, he did it!" Brynjolf looked just as hurt as everyone else did as he caught Y/N up on what was going on.Vex stared at Delvin, blinking slowly she uncrossed her arms and stormed out of the cistern. Y/N had collapsed, kneeling on the cold stone as she took in all that was going on. Mercer had stolen all the funds from the Thieves guild and triedt to murder their newest member, the dragon born.Y/N kicked the dirt slightly as she wandered through the dark streets of Riften, ignoring Madesis normal conversation attempts and shoving past Riften guards. She came upon Mercers home and stared at it, locked up tight...she jumped the tall fence and landed in his grass, standing to her full height a few moments after.

She heard heavy footsteps and a man she had never really met before stormed her, the two tussled in the dirt, Y/N grabbing for her dagger desperatly.

"Hey! Woah Woah hold on!"

A familiar voice shouted from the home, a weight was leveled fron her body and the lumbering man was shoved to the side, she shoved at the calloused hands that tried to help her up and she sat up on her own staring down the man.

"Mercer, Talos as my witness im going to kill you."

"No you aren't, idiot, you love me too much for that."

"You stole from the guild, tried to kill our newest member...everyone is after you."

His face dropped at that.

"She survived?"

"Yes she did...she and Karliah came to us with Gallus's journal, he knew about you Mercer, he knew all along. That's why you killed him right? Because he would expose you?"

"Y/N calm down."

She placed her hands on his broad chest and shoved him back, jumping to her feet, a curved Ebony dagger in her hand, the metals cold against her skin.

The man from before began to step forward but Mercer held his hand up.

"There isnt any need for that...i can handle it."

He took a few steps forward and Y/N dashed forward, he grabbed her wrist as she tried to stab the dagger into his stomach, he grunted as her small fist collided with his cheek and she yanked her arm back, cutting his hand in the process.

He was too slow, she jumped kicking him in the stomach, landing back down she swiped his legs from under him. Pinning him down the minute he hit the hard ground, she held the dagger to his throat and he chuckled.

"You going to kill me Y/N? truly going to kill me?"

Y/N hesitated at his words,

That hesitation was all he needed.

He flipped them, smashing her hand against the ground, the dagger falling from her grip. He flicked it away and looked down at the furious Y/R, a smile crawling across his face.

"Very talented but still just a baby, wandering around, heart on your sleeve, Mara in your eyes. You arent ready to face me, come with me Y/N, we can start a new life together...help me with my last heist and i promise no one will ever interfear with us ever again."

She stared up at him, her eyes boring into his intensly, tears rolled down her cheeks as he said all of that, he let go of her wrists and moved back so she could sit up.

/if you say yes keep reading for lemon short right after this event, if you said no this is the end for you./

"No one gets in my home got it?"

The brooding man nodded as Mercer gave him the key to get inside the back door, he looked back at Y/N and nodded.

Soon after the two were on the road, they were taking a less well known road to avoid detection and it was getting dark, snow began to fall from the sky and Y/N huffed, her horse shaking its head as it got colder and colder.

"Mercer we should stop for the night in an Inn or a tavern."

"We can't, they might catch up."

"Mercer i am going to stay elsewhere for the night, if you wanna come alright if not have fun sleeping outdoors."

He sighed, a signature grin creeping up on him, she was a pain in the ass.

"Fine, fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"We share a bed tonight."

Her cheeks went rosy and she nodded slightly and soon after the two found an Inn, it wasn't much to order a room and their horses were tied up in the stable right outside.

Y/N sighed softly and flopped on the bed, still clothed in her light armour, Mercer was nearby, undressing.

"i have no clue how you can undress, even inside its freezing!"

Mercer chuckled as he pulled off his under shirt, revealing countless scars that he had stocked away. He put up his sword and neatly folded his clothes, tossing them on the dresser he crawled onto the bed, pulling her still clothed body against his.

"I feel overdressed."

"Maybe i could help with that."

He purred into her ear, his tone made her shiver.

She could feel the thiefs rough hands sneaking over her body, the clips to her armour was skillfully undone and she sat up to slip it off, exposing her own under shirt, she then slipped that off.

She stood and removed the rest of her armour and clothing, still in her under garments she crawled back onto the bed, this time Mercer 1didn't quite wait, pulling his lover close to his body.

She was breathing heavily as she felt his body stiffen underneath her, his hands gripped her waist as he rolled to his back, putting her ontop of him. She could feel his shaft harden in his boxers and it made her squirm, his fingers undid her bra and she let it slide down her arms, tossing it to the side they were evenly matched in clothes now.

"Think i have a chance of beating you yet?"

"Not one chance in all of sovengard"

Y/N grinned and leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, letting him do the rest of the work, both of their bottoms being exposed to the cold air. She could feel his member rub against her quivering warmth, she buried her face into his neck, her warm breath hitting his skin as he began to thrust up inside of her.

She let out a soft whimper as he dug his fingers into her hips to hold her still as his pace quickened and quickened, his hips thrusting wildly inside of her, grunts and groans escaping his lips in breathless tangents.

She could feel his heart beat, his pulse, she could hear every shift in the bed, every breath he took, every little noise they shaped together and the slapping of skin against skin in the cold little Inn.

It wasnt long after that he held her close as they shared a rough, yet sweet orgasm. Each panting heavily, Mercer held Y/N close, his calloused hands rubbing against her smooth skin, she looked up at him and smirked, the sly grin growing across her lips as she saw her former guild master breathless at her touch.

"So Y/N, are you up for helping me in my heist?"

"Well...I guess I could, i wasnt going to but lets do this."


End file.
